


After Exams

by Yorudan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorudan/pseuds/Yorudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exam week had just come to an end at Seirin— finally. Kagami and Kuroko haven't had sex for a week, but fortunately, Kuroko was staying with Kagami tonight...</p><p>Time to de-stress and pray for good test scores on Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Exams

**Author's Note:**

> Original plot is so UN-original. I wanted an excuse to write KagaKuro smut, though, just to try my hand at it, so... Ta-da?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KNB or Kagami/Kuroko!

"I'm all finished with the bath, Kagami-kun. Thank you for letting me borrow it; it was pleasant."

Kagami Taiga looked up from the latest issue of Basketball Monthly in his hands. At the end of his bed, having just come out of the adjacent bathroom, was his boyfriend and lover, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Already?" Kagami asked, flipping to the next page of his magazine absentmindedly before he shut the thin, flimsy book. He dumped it down beside him on the bed, reaching up and rubbing at the back of his neck. They'd just finished exam week, and boy, did he still feel stressed; they hadn't gotten any of their results back yet and the suspense wasn't fun to deal with. 

In fact, Kagami would admit he was a little _more_ than nervous, namely because students had to make decent grades in order to stay on school teams and in clubs. If he didn't do well, that meant no more playing basketball with Seirin; not unless he could pass the makeup exams, and who knew how long that might take someone like him.

"Yes. I didn't want to soak too long; I'd become pruny," Kuroko replied to Kagami's inquiry, reaching up and using the small white towel around his shoulders to dry off his hair. He ran the towel over the blue tresses until they were damp, mussing the ends as he examined his boyfriend, who seemed to be returning his gaze. 

While Kagami was dressed in some old basketball shorts and a t-shirt, Kuroko was wearing a proper pajama set consisting of a light blue button-up shirt and matching bottoms. The color matched his hair well, though Kagami barely paid his boyfriend's color coordination any mind as Kuroko moved over, placing himself down beside Kagami on the bed.

"Exam week was difficult, but I think I passed everything. What do you think, Kagami-kun?"

A pause. Total silence.

"Coach will be unpleasant if you failed something, you know."

Oh, that was right.

Riko had also _personally_  been on their backs to do well this week, even going as far as to schedule daily study sessions with all the members of the basketball team. Most nights the team had gotten together at Maji Burger, ordering fries and burgers for themselves, along with fizzy sodas and, in Kuroko's case, vanilla shakes. They'd eat and study at the same time, getting bread crumbles and fry grease all over their notes.

Other evenings, though, they'd finish up practice before dumping themselves down on the cold floor of Seirin's gym, fishing their text books and notebooks out from their bags. Kagami had found he didn't like these study times as much; it must have been the lack of food. Take away his burgers and Kagami Taiga was an incredibly unhappy player, for sure.

But then, Kuroko had also mentioned to him that he _"didn't like their sessions in the gym as much."_ He'd said something about not feeling as united in the school gym, despite it being their home turf. That the tables they pushed together at Maji Burger in order to sit together made them seem more like they were a team.  _"Much more like a single unit,"_ Kuroko had commented just after their final exam had finished that afternoon.

In a way, Kagami wasn't sure he got it. At the same time, though, he felt he understood Kuroko perfectly.

"Kagami-kun? It isn't polite to ignore people," Kuroko's voice suddenly piped beside him. Kagami came out of his thoughts with a start.

"Sorry. What'd you say?" Kagami asked, looking over at Kuroko. His boyfriend scrunched up his face slightly; it wasn't common knowledge, but Kuroko hated to be ignored. Kagami, being the phantom man's boyfriend, knew this well.

Kuroko felt the corners of his lips curling into a frown. He almost wished he'd brought Nigou to talk with, as sometimes Kagami tended to stare off into space like just now. He had left his little furry companion at home out of consideration for his partner, though. Perhaps that was a mistake. Just _perhaps_.

"I asked about your magazine," Kuroko told his boyfriend curtly, blue eyes trailing down to the book sitting on Kagami's other side as he pointed at it. "Are there any players we know in it this month?" Players they knew personally; Kasamatsu-san, or players like that Papa fellow— never mind big shots.

"Ohhhh!" Kuroko wanted to know about _the magazine!_

"Well, uh—" Kagami began, reaching out for this month's issue of Basketball Monthly. "I'm pretty sure there is. Lemme just double..."

Kagami stopped, magazine now open between his spread knees, its edges held between strong, but still shaky fingers. He'd flipped to a random page to start his search for faces they knew, but...

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko cooed into his boyfriend's ear, leaned up to be tall enough to reach. His hand was between Kagami's legs, rubbing very lightly at the fabric stretched over his groin. Kagami almost winced.

 _This_ had been another part of exam week; he and Kuroko had failed to have sex even _once_. It wasn't like one of them had refused the other any, or even that they'd agreed to not have any relations until exams were over; Riko had been keeping them so busy, Kagami had nearly _forgotten_. There'd just been no _time_ for that sort of thing, but now there was, and...

Shit, had he _ever_ gotten this hard this fast before?

"Ku... Kuroko..." Kagami reached up, not surprised when Kuroko took the chance to bat the magazine in his hands down to the floor. Kuroko always _did_ want his undivided attention. Any other time, Kagami was sure he would have laughed, but for the moment, he couldn't.

Long, tan fingers slid into Kuroko's blue locks, curling as Kagami turned his head. He pressed his lips to Kuroko's in a hungry kiss, feeling Kuroko moving to settle himself into his lap as Kagami's hands went to Kuroko's waist.

Kagami and Kuroko's relationship really _was_ as simple as it seemed. On the court, they relied on each other whole-heartedly, trusting the other to be there to have their back, as well as the backs of their teammates. They supported each other, Kuroko even having cheered Kagami on —and _loudly_ , at that— from the sidelines during periods where he was benched. They were partners; a light and his shadow.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko cooed, having to pull from their kiss, Kagami's tongue having just crept into his mouth, as he rolled his hips forward against Kagami's toned, muscled stomach. Pale fingers curled, clawing at Kagami's covered shoulders, and the redhead smiled.

It was nice to see Kuroko had been keeping as much frustration and pent up stress inside as he had this week; Kagami could feel Kuroko's hardness against his abs— small, but _there_.

"Nice to see you're as hungry for this as I am," Kagami commented, knowing he shouldn't have been surprised. He wasn't surprised when Kuroko gave him that annoyed little look, pulling his lips together into a pout as he did, either. Kagami chuckled, leaning forward to reclaim Kuroko's lips in a kiss that Kuroko was quick to accept, their lips movements becoming searing.

And  _this_ was the other part of their relationship. The side where they were hungry for each other, eager to touch and feel everywhere, as hormonal teenage boys would be. Kagami liked sex, and this probably wasn't a surprise to anyone, but so did Kuroko, if not just as much. He liked kissing and touching just as much as Kagami, sucking here and biting there.

And if Kagami had said this to an outside force, he was sure they probably wouldn't have believed him. But it was _true_. Here would be the proof; _Kuroko's_ tongue was dominating _his_ currently.

In fact, when exams _weren't_ staring them in the face and Riko _wasn't_ riding their asses, the light and shadow duo had sex at least every other day. The only days they ever really took off from their sex life were days where practice had left them exceptionally tired, or nights before they had a big game. Any other time, it was war in the bedroom; somehow the good kind.

Kagami hummed as he reached between them, blindly undoing the buttons of Kuroko's shirt. He pulled Kuroko's shirt open, large hands roaming over his boyfriend's chest, palms pressing into his nipples while his fingers danced over the neighboring skin. Kuroko gave a little hiss, cooing Kagami's name softly against his lips.

"Off," Kuroko said quietly, but firmly, as his hands shot to the hem of Kagami's t-shirt. Kagami leaned back slightly, raising his arms to aid Kuroko as the smaller male pulled his boyfriend's shirt off. Kuroko chucked it, fingers flinging the garment in an arch that was by no means as graceful as Kuroko's passes. Kagami watched the bundled material hit the wall, falling to the floor. _Same power,_ he thought.

Kagami turned his attention forward, away from the shirt, and watched as Kuroko climbed off of him, getting down on his knees between his legs.

"Kagami..." Kuroko left the usual _-kun_ off Kagami's name as he pulled Kagami's shorts and boxers down a bit, Kagami raising his hips to make things go smoother. Kuroko only pulled the articles of clothing down as far as was necessary before Kagami's dick bounced out from his underwear, fully erect and leaking. Kuroko smiled; he loved finding Kagami in this state when he'd barely touched him.

"You're excited, aren't you, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko purred softly, skilled hand curling itself around the base of Kagami's dick. Kagami grunted, watching as his boyfriend leaned forward, licking the head. "And from so little..." Kuroko drawled as he dipped his head, running the tip of his tongue up along the side of Kagami's dick, starting at the base before he went on and sucked the head into his mouth.

Kagami moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _Of course I am, it's been a week!_ Kagami wanted to say, to defend himself as he opened his eyes. The tent in Kuroko's front was a reminder of Kuroko's own hard-on, though, and Kagami refrained from using words as a comeback. Instead, he slipped his foot between Kuroko's legs, digging his toes into the front of Kuroko's pajama bottoms. The gasp he got in response was awesome.

"Kaga-- Ooh..." Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, a shiver moving down his spine. He gripped Kagami's dick a bit tightly, his boyfriend wincing and pressing his toes a bit roughly into Kuroko's front as a sign he was hurting him, as if his noise of discomfort weren't enough. "Sorry," Kuroko apologized, letting Kagami's dick go as a whole. He leaned forward, kissing the tip before he stood, moving right into Kagami's arms.

Kagami was _expecting_ Kuroko to stand up and call it quits with the blowjob, having come to be so in sync with his boyfriend from their time together on the court that it was ridiculous. He had his arms outstretched, ready to fling Kuroko down onto his bed once he had him in his grip. And he did, Kuroko bouncing against his dark blue blankets as he gave a squeak of surprise.

"Next time we should just study with each other," Kagami commented as he crawled up the bed to hover over Kuroko. One hand slipped under Kuroko's body, pressing into the small of his back and raising it as Kagami's other hand moved to the waistband of Kuroko's pants.

"Then we can fuck whenever we want. Shit— we can take _breaks_ for it," Kagami stated. The phantom passer chuckled.

"Agreed," Kuroko said with a smile, raising his hips just a bit more to help Kagami pull his bottoms off, as he could tell what would be coming soon; the main event. "Oh, also, Kagami-kun, please be—"

Too late. Kuroko didn't get his words out fast enough, and Kagami yanked his pajama bottoms off, a little blue button that had been situated front and center on the waist popping off, flying and hitting the floor noiselessly.

"Oops," Kagami said, tone half-assed as he shrugged. He pulled Kuroko's pants off the rest of the way, shimmying out of his own shorts and boxers. Kuroko sat up.

"I liked those pants, Kagami-kun," Kuroko told his boyfriend, the edges of his eyes slightly wrinkled as he gave Kagami what could be perceived as a mean look. "They're ruined without the button."

Kagami frowned. Was Kuroko really going to call him out on a popped off button in the middle of intimacy? It wasn't like Kagami hadn't torn Kuroko's clothes before; Kuroko had at least stretched plenty of his shirts from pulling them off, too!

"So? I'll fix it," Kagami assured his boyfriend as he eased him back down. He wasn't about to showcase it, but along with cooking, Kagami was good at basic... _housewife-like_ activities. Sowing, too.

"Do you promise?" Kuroko asked, winding his arms around Kagami's neck as his boyfriend hovered back over him once more. Kagami rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly; Kuroko was giving him his best pouting face, at the moment. It was cute.

"Yeah, I promise," Kagami said with a nod. He leaned down, stealing a kiss from Kuroko before he moved down Kuroko's body. "Shouldn't be too hard." It was _just_ a popped off button.

"Kagami-kun is my cute housewife," Kuroko cooed from up above, sounding rather affectionate, and Kagami grunted. He was _not_ cute... though he may have been pretty damn close to a housewife.

 _I make his lunch, and I fix his clothes when I tear them..._ Though the second was more out of obligation than anything; if he ripped it, _he_ needed to fix it. Kuroko didn't need to go waste his money buying a new one; Kagami wouldn't have that. Kagami grunted.

 _I_ am _his housewife._

"Ugh," Kagami said along with a curse under his breath, in English. He placed his hands on Kuroko's legs, lifting them up and spreading them wide.

"Hold these," Kagami commanded, passing off Kuroko's legs to his boyfriend as though he was talking about two basketballs, and not Kuroko's legs. Kuroko reached out, however, and took them, holding his hands just behind his knees as he leaned his head to the side, cheek pressing into his shoulder.

The next minute or so passed in near silence, Kagami getting over the housewife-bullshit and reaching under his bed, pulling lube and a condom out from under it. He popped open the bottle of lube, coating his fingers, and took the time to just probe his fingers against the outside of Kuroko's entrance before slipping them inside. Kuroko moaned painfully.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked, definitely keeping his fingers still. He waited a moment even after Kuroko nodded, waiting for his boyfriend to open his eyes and look at him. Kuroko did, finally, and gave Kagami a little nod, which was returned before Kagami let his fingers sink fully inside Kuroko, causing him to moan. Kagami took several minutes prepping Kuroko, wanting him to adjust.

"Kagami-kun... Quickly..." Kuroko breathed out after a little while, giving a soft moan as Kagami twisted his fingers inside him, curling the tips. He moaned a second time, louder, and the moan ended in a drawled whine as Kagami did as he asked and got the show on the road.

Kagami pulled his fingers out of Kuroko, reaching down to open the condom he'd had stashed away. He tore the small pack open, rolling the pink rubber over his dick, and finally grabbed Kuroko's legs back in his own hands.

Both boys offered no words as Kagami positioned himself at Kuroko's entrance, sinking in until he was as deep as possible. Kuroko's mouth opened up into a moan, but no sound came out as he arched his back. Kagami reached out, hands finding Kuroko's and holding them, fingers intertwining as he held Kuroko's hands down on either side of his head.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed, moaning loudly as Kagami set a rough pace. Usually, they'd take their time and, sometimes, they'd go a second round, but something told Kuroko they didn't have time for any of this. It'd been a _week_ , and he _finally_ had Kagami inside him, and he was content. And judging by the look on Kagami's face, so was he. Eyes shut, brows furrowed, muscles flexing under his heated, tan skin...

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko cooed again, and he leaned up as Kagami opened his eyes, slipping his hands from Kagami's so he could wrap his arms around Kagami's neck. Kuroko pulled his boyfriend close, pressing their lips together as Kagami reached between them, finding his hands now free and empty.

Kuroko moaned as Kagami took his dick in hand, starting to stroke it as he positioned his hips a bit differently, striking Kuroko's prostate.

"Kagami-ku... Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun, _Kagami-kun_..."

For the next few minutes, Kagami's name became a mantra for Kuroko, who chanted it to himself under his breath repeatedly as Kagami panted, focusing on his partner's voice. He could feel himself about to come, feel the way his lower stomach tightened, and he sped up his pace along with the stroking of Kuroko's erection. Kagami said Kuroko's name softly, giving a squeeze at his boyfriend's dick.

And that was it.

Kuroko came with a loud cry, Kagami's touch having been too much. His come splattered over mostly just his own stomach, but also Kagami's hand and fingers. Kuroko wrapped his legs around Kagami's waist weakly, dragging him as close as possible to the best of his ability, and everything was the same as always. Except for _one_ thing.

Kuroko's cry of pleasure as he reached his peak had been a name.

But it hadn't been the one Kagami usually heard; hadn't been _Kagami._

Kuroko had just called out his release to a person named _Taiga._

And _that_ proved to just be _too much._

"Shit...! Kuroko!"

Kagami came fully buried inside Kuroko, the condom catching all of his come, so long as it didn't burst with just how much there _was_. Some leaked out from Kuroko's entrance even before Kagami pulled out, which he didn't plan on doing soon at all as he gathered Kuroko up into his arms, falling limp against him as he panted.

As Kagami came down from his own high, Kuroko laid there breathlessly, his pants mixing with Kagami's.

"I love you, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko cooed softly, quietly as Kagami pulled back some to face him. His fingers flicked through the hair at the nape of Kagami's neck, running through the red locks.

"I love you, too," Kagami returned the statement, though his was a bit half-heartedly. Only because he was tired, though! Kuroko saying his name had been surprising, and Kagami was pretty sure he had come harder just now than ever. He didn't even think he was going to be pulling out of Kuroko yet, too content to just sleep right where he...

"Good. Now, fix my pants, please. I'd like to wear them to bed."

Kagami grunted. _Fuck._

Of _course_ Kuroko would bring that up, even now. Kagami sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, pulling out of Kuroko and making a face as, despite the condom still being intact, some of his excess come dripped down, soiling his blankets. He'd have to wash those while he was fixing Kuroko's pants.

 _Fuck,_ Kagami repeated to himself again, twitching slightly as Kuroko flicked his nose gently. "Alright already, I'm going..." he grumbled, tying off his condom after easing it off and throwing it away as he scooped Kuroko's pants up off the floor, trying to find the button that had popped off.

"Shit, where the fuck _is_ it?!" Kagami exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed, and Kuroko rolled onto his stomach, bringing a pillow closer to rest his arms on, and crossing his ankles. He watched Kagami throw their clothes everywhere as well as his issue of Basketball Monthly, trying to find Kuroko's button, and he chuckled.

Needless to say, on Monday Kuroko's exam scores all came out to be rather average. Kagami's, meanwhile, were barely passing... _but_ passing.

And hey, that was the same as an A plus to Kagami-- basketball practice, here he came! _And_ there wouldn't be any more exams for a while.

 _Basketball and Kuroko for the next months, guaranteed,_ Kagami thought, pleased with himself as he headed to practice.

And really, aside from Maji Burger, what else did he need?

**Author's Note:**

> Really— what else does Kagami NEED in life?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
